


Long Distance You

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Online Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so Stiles is all kinds of different, and that’s totally cool, because when you live in a world where your best friend is a werewolf and his girlfriend is a werewolf hunter (more like protector) You learn to deal with what’s weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance You

Okay, so Stiles is all kinds of _different,_ and that’s totally cool, because when you live in a world where your best friend is a werewolf and his girlfriend is a werewolf hunter (more like protector) You learn to deal with what’s weird, even if it’s your own body. Now, see this, Stiles is—Okay, well Stiles _looks_ male, and as far as anyone is concerned, he is. Expect that he’s, well he’s _half_ male. From his waist up, he’s your regular high school looking man-boy-baby- man. But from the waist down, don’t get him wrong he’s totally got manly legs and feet, he’s—He’s penis is just missing. There, it’s out there, take that world.

 

It isn’t that hard to understand, Stiles just happened to be born of with lady parts, and no one but his dad, Scott, and the family doctor know this. And that’s how Stiles wants to keep it, because his _lady_ bits have caused him trouble before, now that he’s his own damn adult he’s gotten weird stares from sexual partners and—okay, whatever, they just didn’t understand the awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski. And if Stiles went crying to Scott those nights, well no one but Scott knew that.

 

Stiles' phone buzzes in his pocket and his heart starts to pound against his chest and his lips sport a smile wide enough to blind the Mona Lisa herself.  
  
  
From; Derek  
 _You were right. Cake is a lie._  
  
  
You'd think it’s just a text, just something that happens in every person’s life, but it isn't that way for Stiles. Not when his phone buzzes with the name Derek attached to it. "That your lover boy, Ey Stiles?" Scott wiggles his brow at him, Stiles knows in that second his face lights up in a blush, "Aw, look at that! Allison look, look." Scott teases, Stiles just pushes him with his elbow and looks back down at his phone.  
  
  
"Leave him alone Scott." Allison says with a toothy smile, "It’s adorable that he has Derek to talk to. Tell him I said hi." She takes Scotts hand, while poor Scott gives them both a wounded look. It’s amazing that Stiles still shares whatever of Derek he can to these two, because not only is it strangely heartwarming that they want to say _hi_ to him, but they accept him. They were skeptical at first because well-  
  
  
"Yes, I still have you, buddy. But I don't want to talk to you like I talk to Derek." Stiles scrunches his nose up as he types out his reply.  
  
  
To: Derek  
 _I told you so. You should really start listening to me. Allison says hi_  
  
  
From: Derek  
 _Well, you haven't led me astray yet. Hi, Allison._

Stiles delivers the Hi and snaps his attention back to his phone, he does catch the huge smile that Allison gives him, but he chooses to ignore it in favor of answering Derek.

  
To: Derek  
 _That's right, Boo. I got you.(:_  
  
  
"Stiles, stop making that face it scares me." Stiles look up from his phone to see Scott staring back at him with a mortified look on his face. Allison slaps her hand to Scott's chest, while he's wounded Stiles sticks his tongue out at Scott then goes back to his phone as soon as vibrates again.  
  
  
From: Derek  
 _How's the day there?_  
  
  
Stiles smiles and snaps a picture of the small cafe that overlooks the small town. It was a nice day, a day where Stiles could walk out of his apartment and not need a jacket, there where a few clouds but they were what Stiles called “ _Toy story clouds._ ”  
  
  
To: Derek  
(Photo attachment)  
 _Clear skies and sunny warmness. I got to leave the apartment without a jacket this time. What's it like there?_  
  
  
Stiles takes a sip of his coffee and reengages to what Allison and Scott are talking about, but then, Derek. There's a picture of a stormy looking large windows the slid across a wall. It was rather dark and it looked like Derek managed to catch a ray of lighting.  
  
  
From: Derek  
(Photo attachment)  
 _You don't understand how much I want to be in California. It’s raining here. But it’s a good kind of rain_.  
  
  
To: Derek  
 _Oh my god, don't leave the comfort of your loft! Looks like an alien apocalypse is about to go down._  
  
  
From: Derek  
 _I wasn’t planning on it, I closed up shop when I noticed the clouds that dark. I would expect zombies, because fuckin’ zombies. But Aliens_?  
  
  
Stiles snorts and thinks for a few short seconds about what he wants to say back. You see this thing, whatever it is, with Derek has been almost a two year thing. There's flirting, oh god is there flirting, and a lot of talks, because Derek just gets Stiles. And Stiles gets Derek, which is why they've continued their talks.  
  
  
It all started when Stiles was mussing his friend Lydia and she signed him up to some online dating site because she, Stiles quotes ‘ _worried that Stiles might end up alone and live with twenty seven gnomes as playmates_ ’ and Stiles still shivers at the thought, because if you don’t know, gnomes are by far the most sexual beings in the supernatural world. Okay so Stiles might not mean that, he just remembers being hit on by a gnomes and that was—No, just no.

 

Stiles figured it was a joke until he got his first message from some guy in New York, and who knew a lanky Coffee shop owner and a Car mechanic would hit it off as well as they did. Stiles was just happy that Derek bothered in humoring him when they matched up. Occasionally Derek will tell Stiles he's glad he sent that message. It still sends chills down his spine. There was one day where Derek was talking to Stiles over skype and Derek had this look of _I’m-not-sure-if-I-should-tell-you-but,_ and eventually told Stiles that he was a werewolf.

 

Oh the look on Derek’s face when Stiles just laughed. Now Stiles wasn’t cruel, he shortly explained to Derek that Scott, his best friend was a werewolf. Derek seemed relax after that. It wasn’t long after that that their talks became more frequent and Stiles doesn’t remember when but he eventually told Derek he was some kind of a witch thing, the point was that Stiles can magic, he _can magic._ That is exactly how he said it too.

 

What Stiles hasn’t told him was the whole _lady bits_ deal. Because that is a little personal and Stiles doesn’t want to ruin what he has with Derek by telling him and having Derek freak the fuck out on him.  
  
  
"Okay. Okay. Stop I can't breath!" Stiles is heaving and trying to catch his breath as he looks at his lap top screen, Derek Skype called him as soon as he got home, and Stiles was expecting everything but what he saw as soon as he answered the call.  
  
  
Derek had a large white square of gauze taped to his cheek and a bright pink and flowery band-aid on his forehead just above his bushy eyebrow. "Oh my god. I- this is just too precious." Stiles wipes his eyes from the tears. Derek just huffs and pouts, "Aw, hey c'mon. It’s not like your nieces new any better."  
  
  
Derek shifts a little and slides his hand over his brow, a smile now on his lips, "Right." He says. Stiles sports a wide grin and leans back in his chair. Derek has large family, uh, pack? Whatever—his oldest sister Laura, who Stiles will add is the best that has ever lived, as side from Lydia, has a set of twins, two of the cutest girls Stiles has ever seen since he got a peak at one of Allison’s baby pictures.

 

“Mom said hi, she’s -” Derek trailed off as he leaned back in his chair and strained his neck to look out beyond what Stiles couldn’t see, “I think she left.” Derek pulls back and gives Stiles a grin.

 

Stiles chuckles and leans in close, “And that means what to us?” Stiles waggles his brow at Derek, the other man just shakes his head at him and looks down at his keyboard.

 

“My nieces are still here.”

 

And just like that said nieces pop up on screen with a loud hello that has Stiles flailing hard and pushing himself off his chair. “Where’d he go?” Stiles hears one of the girls ask.. Stiles raises his hand and waves it about as he works his way back up from the floor.

 

“Still here.” Stiles says a little breathlessly, he sees a smile playing at Derek’s lips while the girls giggle at his total and utter pain.

 

“Hi uncle Stiles!” they say together, Stiles doesn’t correct them when they call him that, it was easier than trying to explain to them what exactly Stiles was to Derek or what he was to them, reality is Stiles wants to be something to them, which is why he doesn’t correct them. Stiles does notice Derek’s shoulder tensing until Stiles gives the girls a smile.

 

“Hi, girls.” Stiles waves sheepishly at them. Derek relaxes back into his space by the girls. They talk like that for an hour or so until the girls leave with Laura and her husband, to whom Stiles has never seen. Laura pops her head into view and gives him a large smile and blows him a kiss, Derek just hides his face in his hands and mumbles something about horrible sisters.

 

“How’s Cora?” Stiles asks, because he knows Cora’s been in Spain, spending time with a boyfriend Derek seems to dislike, but Stiles knows Derek’s just protective of his little sister, Stiles finds it adorable. Especially when Stiles asks and Derek makes this scrunched face and leans heavily back into his chair.

 

“She’s doing okay, she talked to us last night, talking about some wine country or another.” Derek crosses his arms over his chest and Stiles sees the really soft looking fabric of his shirt stretch around his biceps and Stiles has to swallow because it would be a sad day when Stiles actually drooled over someone and said someone was there to witness it.

 

Derek seems to see the interest and points a brow, Stiles just refocuses and looks down at his keyboard which, did you know lights up in different colors? Because it does, look it’s green right now, isn’t that just the coolest thing?

 

“ _Stiles._ ” Derek’s voice is a rough growl, and it sends a chill all over him just under his skin. But Stiles knows where this is going, and Stiles isn’t quite ready for that. The last few times this happened Stiles, the horrible person that he is, pretended to have fallen asleep, to which he heard Derek sigh and say this really soft good night right before the call was ended.

 

And its not like Stiles hasn’t made it clear that he obviously _is_ attracted to Derek, because c’mon, have you seen Derek? The man is like muscle and beautiful tan and hazel eyes and the kindest heart and just, ugh, Derek’s just perfect. And its not like Stiles has gotten away when things get heated over Skype, because his camera is always on his face, Derek never asks him to readjust of move it. Stiles just had to make it look like he was—okay so he didn’t so much do that, it didn’t like a normal man jacking off, he’ll tell you that, but it looked like something.

 

Derek never said anything about Stiles’ weird way of ‘jerking’ off, so it was just there, left to the open. But Derek, you see, he’s everything Stiles could’ve ever dreamed off, and he feels like he’s been lying to Derek about everything.

 

“Stiles.” Derek says again, Stiles blinks back and refocuses on Derek’s face, the look of concern coated over his eyes.

 

“Sorry, I was thinking about-” Stiles pauses, thinks again them opens his mouth again, “You’re way to hot for your own good, you know that.” Count on Stiles to make it sound like he isn’t totally awkward.

 

Derek snorts and shakes his head, they talk for a few more minutes until Derek tells Stiles it’s time for him to head to bed, Stiles just groans and ducks his head, Derek promises he’ll text him before he wakes up and Stiles lifts his head with a wide grin. They say their goodbyes and Stiles heads to bed just flopping down and promptly passing out, he does have a strange dream about Derek fondling him in his sleep, but that’s totally saved under ‘ _somewhere over the rainbow._ ’


End file.
